


The Arrangement

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was their focal point in their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

Emily slipped off her shoes when she entered Nolan’s house. She left them in the foyer as she made her way through the huge mansion, Nolan called home in the Hamptons. 

The place was bright and airy with high ceilings and windows that were opened to let in the afternoon sun. The floor was cool under her bare feet as she walked to Nolan’s bedroom. 

At the top of the stairs, the carpet soft and luxurious under her toes, Emily could see the bedroom door had been left wide opened. Emily quieted her breathing and crept closer, even though she was expected. 

Heat warmed her belly as she looked inside. 

The sheets had been shoved to the end of the bed by the two men in it. She could see the sweat glistening on Jack and Nolan’s naked bodies from the sun coming in through the open windows. 

Jack’s eyes were closed, his head tipped back revealing the soft skin of his neck. His hands were fisted in the bed covers as Nolan licked and kissed his way down Jack’s chest and stomach. Jack’s ragged breathing send a spike of heat through Emily. 

Nolan’s hands traced over Jack’s muscles, the touches soft and gentle, almost reverent. That was echoed in the way he never looked away from Jack. 

Next to her father, Jack was the only bright memory she had cherished from her childhood. He’d been the boy who’d played with her in the sand, and the one who’d taken her dog under his care. As a grown man, he was kind and all that was good in a world Emily has lost trust and faith in. She’d fallen for the man as much as she cared for the boy he’d been. 

She’d done what she could to keep him out of her schemes against the Graysons but he’d still been hurt because of her. First emotionally when she let Amanda into Jack’s life and then physically. It was Nolan who did a far better job of looking out for Jack and protecting him. He’d been the one to care for Jack after he’d been beaten, helping him get through that and the betrayal of Amanda leaving without a word. Nolan had also been the one to protect Jack from Emily, keeping Jack sheltered from the fallout of Emily’s actions better than Emily ever did. 

That same care came out in the way he was touching Jack right now. Jack spread his legs wider as Nolan moved further down. Emily breathed deeply, catching a hint of the sea in the breeze ruffling the curtains and heated scent of two aroused men. 

Jack moaned when Nolan mouthed the tip of his cock, his hips arching up to push himself deeper into Nolan’s mouth. Emily shivered, running a hand over her breast to tease her nipple into hardness. She pulled up the hem of her dress with her other hand to tug her panties aside, biting her lip as she felt how wet she was. 

Her hips rocked, as Nolan’s head bobbed up and down, sucking Jack off. 

Jack panted, thrusting up into Nolan’s mouth over and over. Nolan let him, his hands grasping Jack’s hips. Emily focused on Jack’s face, enjoying the way he’d become lost in pleasure. 

Nolan pulled off Jack with an obscene pop. He moved back up Jack’s body to kiss Jack, his body settling between Jack’s thighs. 

Emily pinched her nipple, struggling to keep quite as both men rocked against each other. She slid a finger inside herself, rocking down on it in time to Nolan thrusting against Jack. The sound of skin slapping against skin and both men’s groans filled the air.

A second finger joined the first as Emily leaned against the doorjamb. She could feel how close she was getting, wetness slicking her fingers and the inside of her thighs. She couldn’t look away as Jack and Nolan moved against each other. .

Jack was the first to come, groaning as his hands dug into Nolan’s back. Emily gasped as she followed him, her orgasm spilling over her fingers 

She slumped against the wall, grateful for its support as she watched Nolan stiffen, his body arching over Jack’s as Jack urged him on. Jack’s hands ran over Nolan as Nolan shuddered through his own orgasm. 

Emily stayed where she was, catching her breath as Jack and Nolan exchanged lazy kisses. After a long moment Nolan glanced towards where Emily stood, his hands tracing over Jack’s skin. 

She pushed off from the wall, her legs still a little shaky. She climbed into the bed, leaning down to kiss Jack, her tongue slipping between his parted lips. She felt Nolan’s lips brush over her shoulder but didn’t turn to kiss him, focusing all of her attention on Jack. 

Jack was the center of their little arrangement, the one both she and Nolan orbited around. Nolan was the only person she could bear to see Jack with, for Nolan cared as much for Jack as Emily did. 

Jack reminded her of better times and what could have been had the Graysons never framed her father and destroyed their lives. She was too set on her path to put aside her plans for revenge to give it up, even for Jack. 

This was the best she could do for Jack. Sharing him with Nolan, watching as Nolan sheltered him from the worst of the fallout from Emily’s plans. 

Jack unzipped her dress, his palms warm against her skin. She shifted enough to let him pull it off before settling agasint his side, Nolan on the other side of Jack. He watched them over Jack’s shoulder. 

Nolan was her co-conspirator and assistant in her plotting. She’d become fond of him over the summer, even coming to care for him as a friend but that was all he was to her. Too much had been done to her over the years for her to easily love and trust. Nolan looked out for her as a favour to her father though Emily thought he also loved her. 

But it was Jack both of them loved deeply. It was him that made this work between all three of them. Emily’s touchstone to the one person who reminded her people could still be good. For Nolan it was finding one person that cared for him for who he was and not his money.


End file.
